kickscooterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Airblade86
Hi Airblade86 -- we are excited to have Kick Scooter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Advertising the wiki Thanks for your note, Airblade! There are plenty of things you can do to advertise your project. The most important thing you can do, of course, is to keep building pages -- when visitors arrive, they need to see that this is an active project with enough pages for them to feel it's worth contributing to. Another very important thing you can do is to talk to new users as they arrive -- keep an eye on and be sure to say hello to anyone new who makes an edit. Meanwhile, you can check out the hints at Raising your wiki's Google ranking for some ideas, and you can work on meeting the criteria for a Wikia Spotlight. When you have a few more articles, you can visit forums or journal communities that talk about scooters -- join the discussions, and mention the wiki, but be sure not to spam them! It can be very effective to find people talking about the subject of a particular article, like Fuzion, and ask their permission to add some information from their discussion to the Fuzion page -- and invite them to help you. I hope these suggestions will keep you busy for a while; I think this wiki can become very popular among scooter fans as it gets bigger and more complete! — Catherine (talk) 02:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Rollback Copied from Charitwo's Talk page. Users in the sysop group have rollback by default, so the rollback group for sysops is not needed. Rollback was designed for people who are not sysops, but could use rollback to revert vandalism and other bad faith edits. --Charitwo 23:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :You can. --Charitwo 23:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just goto , uncheck rollback, then hit Save user groups. And you hit the edit by section link which led you to the template, you'd either have to create a new section or choose to edit the entire page. --Charitwo 23:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Wikitable :Place this code in MediaWiki:Common.css. --Charitwo 03:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Adding it to the bottom should be fine. --Charitwo 03:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm looking at Scooter Dictionary and seeing the table parse correctly. Try pressing CTRL - F5 on the page. --Charitwo 03:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So you're using Safari? Pressing reload on the page should work. There are instructions on the top of the MediaWiki:Common.css page with instructions for each browser. --Charitwo 03:54, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Awesome, glad to be of help. --Charitwo 03:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Spotlight I guess. -- 21:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Idk, I guess it is sorta, but Idc. -- 22:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's kinda of an abandoned Wiki. It's been around for awhile and it doesn't get a lot of edits. I guess Pig House (another mem of the UnRuneScape Wiki) just added it just because it is realated to RuneScape. -- 22:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Sitetitle Copied from User:Charitwo's Talk page. Not sure how I missed this message. See MediaWiki:Sitetitle, if you want that value changed itself, request using . --Charitwo (talk) 17:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Tagline Copied from User talk:Uberfuzzy :add this to Common.css #siteSub { display: inline; } :--Uberfuzzy 17:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :nvm, did it my self